1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective films and particularly to a protective film structure for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology and information processing technology, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and notebooks, are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy the convenience of high technology services, anytime and at virtually any location.
Generally, an electronic device has most of its electronics in one housing, called a body. The exterior surface of the body is normally made of light weight plastics or magnesium alloy. However, plastic products give customers a “cheap” feeling. The mechanical properties of magnesium alloy decay overtime. The magnesium alloy also has a rough surface, poor corrosion resistance and is highly inflammable.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a protective film structure with good corrosion resistance, good surface roughness and hardness, as well as good mechanical properties.